Nothing Left But Black Tears
by Love Is Hermosa
Summary: A lonely inn-worker with a tragic past finally goes back home and accidently falls in love.Yet she's afraid to love again and then end up losing who she loves most when her past interferes... KakashixO.C please R


"That's it, I'm done!"Leiko said in an angry voice."I'm tired of this life style!" "What do you mean your 'tired of this life style?"asked a blonde haired women."I'm tired of being apart of the Black Scorpians.I don't want to hurt innocent people anymore,"Leiko paused "or take their lives away." A muscular, brown haired man stood up."You brought this upon yourself.Your greed and hatred and ambition put you in this situation.Besides once you join us you can't unjoin. You cant give all those peoples' lives back,your in way too deep."

"Well I can stop killing and stealing from people."Leiko said as she headed towards the large double-bolted doors.The woman ran after her and grabbed her left arm."You've got nobody Leiko.Everyone is dead.Your life will be pointless after you leave."She squeezed Leiko's arm tighter"You've got our mark,too.Anbu from every village are after us,they'll kill you as soon as you get into spitting distance!"

Leiko looked down at her left arm. It was marked with a black scorpion tattoo. It looked like one but it wasn't. Leiko couldn't help but smirk. "Not all that pointless. I still have one person left. Besides Master Mi-.Mizuno entrusted me with ALL of his secrets I can easily remove this mark."

She closed her eyes and opened them again.She had activated her Kuroigan,a powerful 'Kekkei Genkai'. The blond haired woman loosened her grip and backed away slowly.

"Y-You dont plan on k-killing me d-do you?" she asked slowly with a hint of fright in her voice."I dont know," Leiko said preparing a navy blue type fire in her palm. "I never did like you."  
The man with brown hair leapt in front of the woman."Fine,have your way, Leiko!! You know what we know so we can never trust you to keep our secrets. Believe me Leiko, this is a big mistake. Just as you were told when you were younger, you are cursed," he smiled" you will never survive Leiko's eyes turned back to normal. Painful memories rushed through her head as she vanished in the dark night.

"Thirteen years." Lynn whispered to herself. "The seven year anniversary I've been working in the Mogami 5-Star Inn..The last day I saw home.The last day I saw my family. On this day"she closed her eyes.Wind blew through her long black hair.

"Ya really sucked it up this time Lynn."She closed the window and lied on the mat in the middle of her bedroom floor.Well,her shared bedroom floor.

"Lynn get to work I'm not paying you to lay around and day dream!"Mrs.Mogami ,the inn owner, yelled as she walked in.

"You barely pay me at all!"Lynn snapped. "Besides,Im on break, you selfish piece of-"

"Keep your slick remarks to yourself, make yourself useful and go mop the third floor hallway! I don't care if it _is_ you birthday today you still have a job."

She got up."I'll do my job if you do one thing."Lynn smiled.

"Oh and what's that?"Mrs.Mogami had asked just to amuse Lynn.

Ynn frowned."Shut the hell up!I'm tired of hearing your whiney voice.You talk too damn much!If you want something done do it your own damn self!" she walked towards the door before Mrs.Mogami gave her a _You-Should-Be-More-Respectful-Of People-Who-Are-Older-And-Control-You- Paychecks _lecture.

She walked down the long hallway to the staircase.She stopped when she came across the large balcony that passed through the center of the inns many floors.From there you could see the all the other floors. She looked down. All of the other inn workers were running aroundwith either cleaning products in their hands,trays of food,or showing guests around.Lynn sighed.

She brushed her fingertips against the red railing and slowly walked towards the staircase.'Here is my life.' Lynn thought to her self. 'Forced to live out my days paying off a debt on a low salary.' She walked down the next flight of stairs. 'Working for a an old hag in an ugly pink uniform.My whole life has been a waste.Twenty-five years alive and nothing to show for it.No past flames, no helpful experiences, what have I done all these years?'

Lynn dragged her feet to the third floor main hallway where a mop and bucket was waiting for her.She picked up the mop, dipped it in the water. And did what she had done over a hundred times.It was so quiet, almost driving Lynn insane.

"Happy Birthday Lynn!!" screamed a girl no more than twelve.She had scared Lynn so bad she tripped over her bucket.

"Damn it Sayomi!"Lynn yelled. "What the hell is your problem?Look at what you made me do!" Sayomi giggled. "So you think its funny,hm?Thanks to you I've got extra work to do."She glared at Sayomi.

"That's no way for the birthday girl to act,all angry and upset." Sayomi smiled.

"Damn right I'm pissed!The floor is soaked. More than it's supposed to be!Why would you stand behind someone when they are trying to…What are you doing?"

Sayomi did a hand sign.She slapped her palm in the water and led it back into the bucket with her hand. "My sensei taught it to me.Pretty impressive don't you think?

"Barely,"Lynn said emotionlessly."And when did the academy start teaching jutsu like that?"

"I'm a ninja now!" Sayomi exclaimed.She pushed her curly,brown hair away from her forehead to show off her headband.."The Chunin Exams just passed, so I've been a ninja for quite sometime now."

"It's from the Leaf Village.That's a long way from here."

"Yeah, I've been here for the whole weekend.I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well you certainly did that."Lynn pointed to the floor.

Sayomi crossed her arms."I was standing behind you for a full five minutes before I said anything."

"Well it was nice of you to visit me Sayomi.Don't get mugged on your way home." She walked the opposite direction.

"Wait Lynn!"Sayomi ran after her. "I need to give you your gift."She pulled out an envelope. "Here."

Lynn looked at Sayomi who was eagerly waiting Lynn to take it..She didn't like to accept gifts from Sayomi,but she had no choice.Lynn sighed and opened the envelope.

"Sayomi, this is a check…..For all the money I need until my dept is paid off."

"I was thinking that you could come back to the Leaf Village with me."

"You know what Sayomi?" Lynn smiled. "I'm doing something use full and coming back home"

Lynn stood at the gateway to the Leaf Village. 'Its been forever since the last time I saw this place," Lynn thought. "It hasnt changed very much, it all looks the same.' Lynn let out a long sigh.  
"Lynn!!" Sayomi screamed. "Youre lost in thought again! Are you scared about seeing the village? I mean it has been a long time and almost everyone you know is-"  
"Shut up, I know what happened , I dont need you reminding me! And Im not scared I just- Im thinking is all!!"  
"Okay if you say so,Lynn.But I would like to get in the village sometime today! Now, dont be scared I'll be right beside you.Mmm kay?"

"This village holds so many memories,I just dont think I can start a new life." A sad expression ran across Lynns face. "I cant put up with being alone again," She looked up at the morning sky.She had taken a four hour train-ride with Sayomi then spent the night at a low class inn to get there.She couldnt go back to Mrs.Mogami now.  
"Well the good thing about starting life over is that you can make a fresh start," Sayomi gave Lynn a warm, comforting smile. "And-"Sayomi started.

"And what?"Lynn asked.  
"And you have no idea what youve missed,Lynn.So many things have happened and there are so many people for you to hang around with!I'll even help you get started right now,"Sayomi said tugging Lynns arm towards the direction of the village. "But ,dont you have ninja training today?"Lynn asked. "Yeah,but Kakashi-sensei is always late.He wont mind," Sayomi explained as they walked deeper into the village.

Lynn looked around.It had changed.Things were so vibrant,people seemed so happy as if they did not have a care in the world.  
"Good morning maam," a man said as he walked by. Usually Lynn would be tempted to say "whats so good about it?" but she felt warm inside so all she did was smile back. "Hello there." One woman said while holding a sleeping baby .It was awkward for Lynn to see so many kind people. People being kinds towards her.  
"I know you feel weird with all these kind people around.Everybody is so kind because nobody here wants to be cruel towards other people or want get treated that way. Especially since what happened after the chunin-exams,"Sayomi explained as she lead Lynn around a corner. "So,do you have any ideas about a job you want?Im sure I could pull some strings with my father." Sayomi looked up at Lynns face.

"As a matter of fact I do.Here, you take my stuff back to your place I have something important to do." Lynn said vanishing into a puff of smoke." Alrighty then Lynn!"Sayomi said picking up Lynns 3 bags.

Meanwhile,  
"Where the heck is Sayomi!" a very irritated Naruto yelled. "Kakashi-sensai is already here!" "Naruto,you know that if Sayomi's late she has a good reason for it."Sakura said sounding pretty annoyed at Sayomis tardiness."Isnt that right Sasuke?"  
"I guess, but this is still unusual.Kakashi-sensai ,why dont you go look for Sayomi.Well wait here."Sasuke suggested (sort of). "I suppose."Kakashi said sounding a bit relieved to get away from his cranky team."Good and be quick about it too!This is cutting into my training!" Naruto shouted when Kakashi was already gone.

"Hey,Takuji, wake up!!"Lynn screeched scaring one of old friends out of the tree he was sleeping in and landing with his butt in the air.  
"Lynn my love, youve returned."Takuji said dreamily. "Ugh, wake up!" Lynn screamed kicking him in the anus.  
"Lynn is that really you?"Takuji asked opening his eyes.

"Who else could it be?"

"I dont know, a Lynn look a like maybe?"

"Stop being stupid."

"Well it could happen ,you've been gone for twelve years,"

"Well I only came looking for you only for one thing."

"To confess your love to me!!" Takuji exclaimed sounding very excited.  
"Takuji you arent very clever are you.I didn't like you then and I dont like you know!Get it through your thick head!"

Takuji lowered his head. "You want your headband back,dont you?"  
"Yes.What ,you dont have it?"  
"Yeah,I do. When you told me and Louten that your were leaving and probably be back someday, I always assumed you would. Before you left you told us to keep your headband safe for you and not to tell anybody that you were running away so thats what we did."  
"Really?" Lynn asked with a tender voice. Takuji nodded.

"And after Nanago's death,"he began " Ms.Mogami became really over protective with you .So when you ran away, she thought you were kidnapped or murdered by the Scorpions so she hired ANBU black ops and squads of jonin to find you.She even put up a reward to give to someone who could find you or give information to your whereabouts."

"Well that explains how one woman ran up such an amazing debt." Lynn whispered to herself.

Takuji continued:  
"And they found something strange while searching for you,"  
"What?"  
"There were reports of a women in the surrounding forests near the Hidden Rain Village that fit your characteristics. With long black hair, pale skin ,those dark eyes that you and your family have."

Lynns eyes shot open.Her heart began to pound.She felt as if she couldnt speak. "Are y-you sure Ta-Takuji . A woman who looked e-exactly l-like me near the Hidden Rain Village?" Lynn managed to get out.

"Yup",

"Are you positive?"

"Yes.Did you hear about the murder of the Fuwa family that happened about seven years ago?"  
Lynn gulped. "Yes," she whispered.  
"Well me,Louten,and about twenty other jonin were sent there that night to help out being as other rich families were getting murdered in other places.And there was a woman who had those same dark eyes as you and was apart of the Black Scorpions.She kept on killing one person after another and I saw... her slash Louten."

Lynn had a scared look on her face.She dropped to her knees and black tears fell from her eyes. 'I saw what happened to Louten.' Lynn thought. 'I thought he just lost a lot of blood when the sword slashed his chest. I thought that he would live.I should have done something.Its all my fault.' More black tears ran along Lynns cheeks.

Takuji noticed this and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Lynn its alright." Takuji said with a warm aura. "Its okay. He was our teammate and I know it kinda hurts that hes gone but as shinobi ,we know that our teammates will sometimes fall in the line of duty..Its something we, as humans, cant help,"He hugged her and helped her up.

"This is yours," Takuji said reaching into his back pocket.He handed Lynn her headband.

"You carry it around with you,Takuji?"Lynn asked sounding a bit puzzled.

"When you left it was all I had to remember you by.Just cause you don't return my feelings doesnt mean I cant admire you from afar,"

Lynn turned around to put on her headband.

"Thank you for telling me"Takuji Lynn looked behind her. "No wonder Nanago liked you," She smiled then vanished.

Lynn had teleported herself so the KIA memorial stone.She scanned every name until she got to Louten's. "Louten Tomizawa." she said. "It really was him."

Starting Flashback  
Orange flames engulfed house after house. The sound of peoples terrified screams could be heard in the distance. The Black Scorpions were either busy killing people or fighting of jonin.

"Louten!" Takuji shouted "Try to look for any survives!" He was getting ready to go into a burning house to look for anybody still inside.

Louten nodded and began to run. He searched for people all around but every one was lying lifelessly on the ground. Someone took cover in the near by bushes, when suddenly an elderly man yelled.

Louten ran to the sound at which it was coming from.  
"Please let me go!" the man pleaded. "Dont hurt me!" The woman who holding him had blood spattered all over her face.Four pieces of long black hair covered of her face. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. They were like Lynn's demon eyes but colder.  
The woman drew her sword. She had the old man by the back of his shirt. She lifted her sword and got ready to stab the him but got stopped by shuriken.The woman turned her head toards the direction of the shuriken and saw Louten. She hesitated for a moment then smirked.  
"So I suppose you dont want me to kill this man?" No answer came from Louten.

"Dont say anything if you want me to kill him!" Still no answer.

"Okay then!" She looked at Louten and stabbed what she thought was the man. Louten vanished. "A clone!" she yelled.She looked to see what she had stabbed. Louten had stood in the swords way and got stabbed in the leg. The man got up to run and the woman tried to go after him but Louten had grabbed her arm.He took out a kunai a stabbed her in the stomach expecting her to fall. Instead the knife had no effect.

Louten looked up at her face in shock. She was super human. Almost. He only knew one person like that.

"Dont just stand here you fool, run." She whispered.

"Leiko, there you are," the brown haired man said with a wooden chest over his shoulder. "We got what we want, kill the man and lets leave!"

She took her blade and unknowingly deeply slashed his chest. Louten fell back. Leiko looked up and saw Takuji doing hand signs with burn wounds on his arms.The person in the bushes had fled by this time.

"Leiko lets leave! the brown haired man.

Leiko pulled out a canister, twisted the top and threw it releasing a poisonous purple smoke.Before Takuji could finish his jutsu , he fell to the floor because of the smoke.Before he blacked out he saw a woman's figure. "Lynn," he whispered and blanked out.

end flashback

'Only a monster would kill someone as sweet as Louten.' Lynn thought 'a monster.'

Louten never talked so he was a good listener. She would always go to him if she needed someone to talk to.She needed to talk to someone about everything that had happened in the years she was gone. He was dead. That left nobody who didnt talk, only listened.Lynn looked up at the sky.

"Oh right, Sayomi!" Lynn said to herself. She rushed back to Sayomi's house.

She ran as fast as she could and the momentum she was building wouldnt made her go faster.She came up to Sayomi's front door.She ran faster until THWACK! She ran into someones back and landed on the floor. The person turned around.It was Kakashi.

"Are you alright," he asked extending his hand to help Lynn up. "Im fine," Lynn muttered angrily. "Dont touch me."

"I apologize, it was my fault." Kakashi said taking her arm and helping Lynn up anyway.

"Oh no it was mine," Lynn said tugging her arm away from Kakashi. "But you clearly cant follow directions,"

"Well the only reason I helped you up was because I made you fall in the first place and I was being polite." Kakashi defended still keeping his cool.

"Well next time dont be polite if a person doesnt want you too!"Lynn hollered. But she was secretly thankful.

Kakashi sighed "Look I dont have time for this." he said obviously getting annoyed with her."I need to find Sayomi."

"What the hell is a grown man doing at a twelve year old girls house, hmmmm?"

"Not that its any your business but Sayomi is my student."

"So you're the late sensei Sayomi told me about. Well no wonder you dont listen.You proved me right.You **ARE** completely irresponsible."

"Well Im not the one who-"

"Lynn,Kakashi-sensei, nice to see you two met!"Sayomi said cutting Kakashi off. They looked at each other. Kakashi thought she was beautiful but slightly obnoxious. While Lynn felt bad about being so rude. To her he seemed really sweet .'That should keep him away," Lynn thought 'He's probably like every one else,'

"Well Sayomi the others are waiting for you,"Kakashi said."Youre a little late."

"Okay." Sayomi said. "I hope youll be okay while I'm gone." she told Lynn.

"Yeah, I have to see Ms.Mogami any way." Lynn replied.

"Then Ill see you later!"Sayomi yelled as she ran off.Lynn waved.

"Well Miss Lynn, it was a pleasure meeting you." Kakashi said smiling.Then he vanished.

'A pleasure?Did my rudeness unphase him? Maybe I was wrong.' Lynn thought to herself as she walked to Ms.Mogami's house.


End file.
